


Until We Meet Again

by stargazers_dream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major OC ship, Minor ereri, Modern AU, Multi, multi ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazers_dream/pseuds/stargazers_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Mainly two OC's. Inspired by another fic of mine. Some Ereri planned for later chapters.) Hana Watson is an average high school girl who is in love with an almost untouchable idol. Her idol, Tyler Holmes, is having a competition where a fan gets to spend a week with him. What happens when this super fan wins? What happens when the past resurfaces? The dreams will haunt one and create guilt in the other. Echoes of the unfinished past will guide these two teenager hearts back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> So if you know my Levi RP account you'll know that the two main characters are from Defying Humanity for Our Hope. This features Lana/Levi/Eren and Holmes/Watson. The latter may get renamed and this is just a test chapter anyways. In this Holmes is a boy and Watson remains a girl. I find it easier to write it this way unless I can flip flop perspective and use "I", "my", etc. That may just happen. Review and guide this dusty writer.

"Hana!" Christa and Armin practically whined.

"I-I doubt I'd win a contest like this!" She said while pointing to the magazine ad about a contest for her favorite singer, Tyler Holmes. He was a wildly popular pop star. Everyone in the city loved him. He even lived in the rich district on the top floor of an expensive hotel. The contest was for a chance to spend a week with the Prince of Heartbreak.

Armin had already filled out the entry form before bringing it up to Hana. Christa was there for supporting Armin. The duo also loved the pop star, but not nearly as much as Hana did. Armin knew that his friend had a fighting chance no matter what.

"Its too late now. You'll have a chance to be with him without thousands of fans being in the way." Armin stated. Hana realized she'd get no where arguing with Armin about this. "Fine," she muttered.

Armin squealed with joy before running off to their next class. Christa went to go get Ymir. Hana went to her locker to get her afternoon books. She took her time, glancing at a few pictures of her beloved idol that hung in her locker. Just looking at his perfect smile and dark hair made her shiver. The bell interrupted her thoughts. "Shit." She whispered while closing her locker and rushing to class. Hopefully Pixis wouldn't notice. 

 

* * *

 

It had been several days since Armin had entered Hana in the contest. Today was the day that the winner would be announced.  Hana was watching the television anxiously. As much as she didn't want to have her heart broken at losing, she had to see who would win. Her mother was making dinner in the kitchen while her dad was out taking the dogs for a walk. Hana's cat was curled up next to her, purring. 

"Do you think I'll win?" She asked her cat. The only response was a tail flick. Well, that'd have to do for now. There were only a few minutes left until the winner would be announced. Armin had texted her plenty of times by now. A majority of the texts involved how the contest was trending on the web. The other's were about Tyler's boss, Erwin Smith, and how attractive he was. Hana had to admit that he was pretty handsome on TV when he did make appearances. She couldn't forget about how much Lana and Eren would fight over Levi, Tyler's manager. She couldn't see what it was about him that they liked. Maybe it was his cold blue eyes. 

The moment had arrived. The announcer carefully opened an envelope. Hana was on the edge of her seat and she squealed when she heard her name uttered by the announcer. 

"Congratulations to Hana Watson! I hope you're ready to meet the Prince of Heartbreak tomorrow, Princess! You'll get to spend a whole week with your favorite idol!" The announcer chirped happily. Beyond that, Hana stopped listening. The announcer droned on about other contest winners and other entertainment news. Hana was in so much shock that she won the chance to meet her idol. 

"Mom! I won! I get to meet Tyler Holmes tomorrow!" She said when she finally got off the floor and walked into the kitchen. Her mother smiled, "I'm glad that you won! Dinner is ready, so right after you should shower and head off to bed." 

"I will, Mom." Hana took her seat at the table. Her older brother was walking into the kitchen and taking his seat on the opposite side of the table. "What'd you win? That contest with whats his face?" He asked. Hana nodded. 

Their father was just getting back from walking the dogs. He fed the dogs before going to wash his hands and join his family at the dinner table. Hana's mother set the food out on the table before sitting down. Tonight was another great night in the Watson household. 

"Thanks for the meal!" The said all together before eating. 

* * *

 

_"Watson, you'll be safe with them now." The ravenette whispered. Her brown eyes were filled with tears, but she smiled despite the pool of blood that surrounded her. Watson clung to her._

_"Please don't leave me behind! There's so much we haven't done yet! We're free! T-the walls don't trap us anymore, Holmes." She croaked between sobs. The girl in her arms felt colder. It was too late. The pain in her chest only made it worse. The ravenette cupped Watson's face with her hands before whispering something and then going limp in Watson's arms._

_"Heather!" A man who looked like Levi called out to her. He was followed by several other people wearing green cloaks. The scene before them made Levi's knees buckle. Watson looked to see another body of a woman nearby. Levi collected himself before running over to Watson and shouting orders to the men he came there with. Watson looked down at her bloodied hands. Another wave of pain running through her body. Her sobs become uncontrollable and her screams were ones of true pain. The girl who died in her arms was someone she loved. A person she could never imagine her life without from then on. Levi held her close as they walked away from the scene. Levi's warmth mimicked that of the girl she had lost. His slightly taller stature matched that of the girl. Watson broke away from him and used this strange gear to run away. No, fly away. She kept going through the forest until she was alone. She kept crying for what felt like eternity._

_"You promised to never leave my side." She whispered to the one angel she wished would hear her. The lost promise of forever was never fulfilled._

 

Watson woke up with a start. She was clutching at her chest. Ever since she was a child she had these weird dreams involving happy and sad times that weren't her own. She was sure she'd watched too much anime and it had created a false world in her subconscious. She got out of bed and decided to take another shower to get rid of the sweat and clear her thoughts. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The stress from the dream resurfaced. She rushed to turn the shower on and then got undressed. The warm water running down her skin calmed her thoughts. She sat on the floor of the shower and closed her eyes.  _  
_

"Who was she?"


End file.
